


Rio

by BBCGirl657



Series: Ashley Purdy One-shots [1]
Category: American Singers RPF, Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discover Sophie when she posts a video online of her dancing to Jinxx’s “Overture”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio" by the Glee Cast

It was a quiet afternoon on the bus, when CC came busting out of his bunk waving his phone around. “Guys, you’ve gotta see this!” he said. 

“CC, if it’s another stupid cat video, I don’t care”, Ashley said, readjusting his cowboy hat over his face.

“It’s a girl”, he told him. 

Ashley sat up and as CC sat down next to him. 

All the guys gathered around him as he pressed play. 

The video came up revealing a girl in a sundress standing barefoot on the beach. 

In the background, Jinxx’s violin was heard. 

The girl began to dance to the music. 

Ashley was hypnotized by her. 

“That’s beautiful”, Andy said when it was over, “Does she have a website?” 

“Why?” CC asked. 

“Because I want this girl to be a part of our show”, Andy said. He got up with CC’s phone still in his hand looking for their manager. A few minutes later, Andy came out from the bunk area.

“So, are we getting a girl?” Ashley asked. 

Andy nodded. “He likes the idea. All we have to do is make the call in the morning”, Andy told him. 

One thought entered Ashley’s mind.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Sophie was woken up by her phone ringing. She reached blindly for it and answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Hello?” she asked. 

“Umm…is this Sophie Marx?” a deep voice asked.

Sophie shot up in bed. 

She’d know that voice anywhere. “What can I do for you Mr. Biersack?” she asked him. 

Andy chuckled and said, “Well me and the guys saw your video and we were wondering if you’d be interested in coming on tour with us. You could dance during Jinxx’s violin solo”.

“Please tell me you’re not joking”, she said. 

“I’m dead serious”. 

“I would be honored to go on tour with you. I’ve actually got a ticket to your concert here”. 

“Cool. So we’ll see you then. I’ll put your name on the list. You can pick up your backstage pass at the ticket counter”. 

“Backstage pass?”

“Yeah, we were hoping you’d join us after the show”.

“Is that it? I’d like to go back to being unconscious”.

Andy chuckled and said, “We’ll see you in a couple of weeks”. 

“Bye Andy”, Sophie said. 

“Bye Sophie”, he said and Sophie hung up.

As much as she tried, she couldn’t fall back asleep after that.

* * *

2 weeks later, she was waiting in line with the rest of the BVB army.

Suddenly, a security guard called her name. 

“Ummm…that’s me”, Sophie said stepping out from the crowd. 

He grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. “I found her Mr. Biersack”, he said. 

Andy walked up to her. “Sophie”, he greeted her.

“Andy”, she said. 

“So…this might be short notice, but do you think you could dance in the show tonight?” Andy asked her. 

“As long as Jinxx can play, I can dance”, Sophie told him. 

“Great! Do you wanna practice before we open the doors?” Andy asked her. 

Sophie just shook her head and said, “I’ll be good. Just tell me when to go on”. 

They opened the door and let the people in.

As the other guys got ready, Ashley took this opportunity to flirt with Sophie. “So, where’d you learn to dance like that?” he asked her. 

“I didn’t. I just can. Did you have to learn to play the bass?” 

“No. It was like breathing”.

Sophie smiled and said, “It’s the same for me with dancing”.

The two stood there just staring at each other for a few moments.

“Ash?” Andy said. 

“Yeah”, Ashley said.

“They need to mic you up”, Andy told him.

“Oh. Good luck with your dance, Sophie”, he said. 

As Ashley ran past him, Andy could have sworn he saw him blushing.

* * *

When it came time for Sophie to perform her dance, Andy made an announcement. 

“Now, this is the part of the show where Jinxx plays the overture from ‘Wretched and Divine’, but tonight, we’ve got a special treat for you. One of your own will perform a dance to this song. So without further adieu, please welcome Sophie Marx to the stage!” Andy said. 

Sophie stepped out on stage as Jinxx traded in his guitar for his violin. 

He placed it under his chin and made eye contact with Sophie. 

She nodded and he began to play.

Everyone watched entranced as she danced.

The guys came back on stage as she was finishing her dance. 

She miscalculated and spun right into Ashley, who caught her in a dip. 

“I thought you were good at dancing”, he whispered in her ear.

“I’ll dance in circles around you, cowboy”, she purred back. 

Ashley pulled her back up. 

Andy walked over to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. “What did you guys think of that?” Andy asked the crowd. 

The crowd cheered. 

“So should we keep her?” Andy asked.

The crowd yelled, “YES!”

“So, what do you say Soph?” Andy asked her. 

“Hell yeah!” Sophie said. As Sophie walked off stage, she grabbed Ashley’s cowboy hat and put it on her own head.

* * *

“So as you guys know, tonight is the last show of this tour”, Ashley said. 

The crowd booed.

“I know. We’ll miss you too guys, but there’s someone we’re all going to miss when this is over and that certain someone is a huge Gleek”, Ashley said.

The crowd booed.

“Hey, hey. Don’t hate on something that someone else loves.  She’s a new addition to our band and I’d like to give her a little present tonight to thank her for touring with us”, Ashley said. 

Sophie was confused, but her hands covered her mouth when she heard her favorite mash-up “Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio” start playing. 

“Come on, Rio! Get your little ass out here!” Andy called. 

Sophie hesitantly stepped out on stage.

Ashley ran over to her and grabbed her hand dragging her across stage. Ashley sang the “Hungry like the Wolf” part of the song (of course) and Andy sang the “Rio” part of the song. 

Pretty soon the whole stadium was singing along with the band as Sophie danced around the stage with Ashley. 

At the end of the song, Sophie slammed her lips onto Ashley’s. 

The crowd cheered. 

“I think we’ll call it a night with that”, Andy said, “Thanks for coming out tonight. We’ll be taking a short break and then going straight into the studio to record our next album! Thank you guys!”

They all walked off stage. 

“Now what?” Sophie asked. 

“Come to Cali with me”, Ashley told her.

“What?” Sophie asked him.

“Come back to California with me”, he said, “I need my Purdy girl by my side”. 

Sophie smiled and said, “Okay”.

* * *

Sophie awoke to the sun shining in her face. She groaned and rolled over into Ashley’s chest. 

He hummed as he wrapped an arm around her. “Sophie”, he murmured. Ashley’s thumb started to stroke the base of her spine, causing her to arch her back. He rolled over on top of her. “Wake up, beautiful”, he told her. 

“Mm mm”, she said. 

Ashley smirked and started to kiss her neck.

“C’mon. Open those beautiful eyes of yours”, he said. 

Sophie finally relented and opened her eyes, hazel meeting a pair of chocolate brown. 

“Good morning, Rio’”, Ashley said, placing a kiss on her lips.

Sophie smiled. 

He had taken to calling her ‘Rio’ ever since the tour ended. 

“Morning, cowboy”, she said. 

Ashley lay down next to her propping his head up with his hand, her shoulder touching his chest. 

Sophie turned her head to look out the window at the ocean. “It’s so beautiful here”, she told him.

“I’m glad you like it”, he told her. 

Sophie looked up at Ashley and said, “I love you Ashley”. 

“I love you too Sophie”, he said.


End file.
